In the prior art, the surface of the materials such as metal, ceramics, glass, plastic, fiber, paper and wood were made water- and oil repellent by impregnating or coating resins and paints or by applying or baking an emulsion of a fluorocarbon resin such as polytetrafluoroethylene. In addition, making rainwear, coats, sportwear (including ski wear), cloth for gloves, fur and leather water- and oil repellent is an important object for antifouling materials for apparel and for rainy weather measures.
In the prior art, a method of spraying a fluorocarbon based emulsion (fluorocarbon resin) and forming a loose coating film having minute holes was proposed to make materials for apparel such as textiles with keeping air permeability to some extent. Another method of coating resins such as with a thin urethane resin to form a loose coating film having minute holes was proposed. Another method of densely weaving thin fiber having a relatively high shrinkage percentage and shrinking the textiles by a high temperature processing is also known. Further, a natural fur such as mink is polish processed by applying materials comprising a silicon compound or a fluorine compound.
However, in the prior art, the coated film was not chemically bonded to the surface of the substrate, thus it was a serious drawback that the durablity of the coated film was extremely poor. In addition, there was a problem that the appearance of the substrate was damaged by the prior art methods. In addition, the prior method of coating water repellent materials had only a minor effect on the substrate, thus the durability of the coating was extremely poor. The body also gets sweaty when wearing clothes whose surface was coated with resin. It is an extremely important improvement in material for apparel that only the surface fiber is made water repellent without damaging the luster of the fiber and the comfortable feeling of texitiles and air permeability of the fiber is maintained.